1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assay method for biological components which is not affected by the presence of bilirubin. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assay method for biological components which is carried out by detecting, using peroxidase and a color developer capable of being oxidized, hydrogen peroxide generated from an enzymatic reaction, and which is free from errors ascribed to bilirubin.
2. Description of Related Art
Enzymatic analyses employ enzymes as analytical reagents. They are superior to other assay methods relying on chemical reactions with respect to specificity. In addition, enzymatic reactions proceed under mild conditions. Because of these features, enzymatic analyses are easily automated, and therefore are widely used in the field of clinical chemistry.
In some cases, however, enzymatic analyses are interfered with various kinds of impurities in biological samples to an extent that cannot be neglected when precise assay is needed. In such cases, the target substance is not necessarily the only substance that is assayed. Particularly, it is known that bilirubin in biological samples affects colorimetric determination in which a suitable oxidizing enzyme is reacted with a substance to be analyzed and hydrogen peroxide generated is contacted with a reagent to develop color in the presence of peroxidase ("Japanese Journal of Clinical Chemistry", vol 8, No. 1, 63-72 (1980)). Therefore, in the determination of trace components of living bodies, interference by bilirubin is a problem which cannot be ignored.
In order to avoid the effects by bilirubin, various methods have been developed, including a bilirubin oxidase method ("Clinical Chemistry", 30/8, 1389-1392 (1984)), an aminopyrin method ("Clinical Chemistry", 27/11, 1941-1942 (1980)), a potassium ferrocyanide method ("Clinical Chemistry", 26(2), 227-231 (1980)), and an albumin-aminopyrin method (Japanese Patent Publication (kokoku) No. 4-61640). Recently, a method which employs potassium ferrocyanide and albumin in combination has also been reported (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (kokai) No. 60-228963).
However, none of these prior methods is successful in completely eliminating interference by bilirubin, particularly when trace components are assayed. In addition, the reagents themselves have problems; i.e., they tend to become colored, or proteins contained therein are degraded.
In view of the foregoing, the inventors of the present invention carried out detailed studies and found that when an amphoteric surfactant is combined with conventional assays for biological components using ferrocyanides, interference by bilirubin can be remarkably eliminated even though the target biological component to be detected is present in only a very small amount, leading to completion of the present invention.